


凜泉 - 水蝶

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 酒吞童子x白蛇系列有肉
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - 水蝶

一身灰白色和服的蛇妖俯下身，淺藍色的眼睛警戒又冷淡地盯著酒吞童子的手。一團白色的、比拇指稍大的像棉團一樣的東西，被凜月放在手中細心觀察把玩。  
“小熊君在哪裡找來了這個？”  
“池塘後面的森林。嘿嘿，我一共找到了三個，來給小瀨解悶的~”  
凜月拿起手上的蛹，不無得意地說道。  
每次上山來見蛇妖，凜月都喜歡會給他帶來一點小玩意，正值梅雨季節，等這個月過去以後，不但雨季結束，蛹中的蝴蝶估計也是時候羽化了。  
泉的視線落在凜月得意的笑臉上，嘆了一口氣。  
“離變成蝴蝶還有很久吧，一點動靜也沒有，是要怎樣解悶？一直盯著反而更無聊吧……”·  
“等孵化以後，一定會是最漂亮的蝴蝶，小瀨等著吧~”  
蛇妖哼了一聲，沒有表示出期待或是厭煩，從衣袖中取出一小塊手巾，動作小心地把三個小玩意放了進去。  
梅雨的時節剛剛到來，天氣已經早早進入了陰雨綿綿的時期，不時還有大雨洶湧肆虐。長期住在充滿濕氣和缺乏日光的森林中，蛇妖卻好像沒有一點不便，在凜月慵懶地躺在山洞中瞌睡不願起來的時候，一直出入忙碌不停，似乎是要為之後到來的漫長雨季和夏天作準備。  
百無聊賴的凜月等得無事可做，解下腰間的酒壺仰頭喝了一小口，不過一會便一點一點地喝完，終於等到泉停下手上的事坐下休息，本來因爲醉意而在發呆的酒吞童子翻身坐起來，撒嬌一樣抱著泉不放。  
“真是的，小熊君……在別人一直在忙的時候，怎麼好意思賴在別人家睡覺，一睡就是大半天，還弄得一陣酒氣……”  
泉嘴上抱怨著，稍稍側身換了個比較舒服的姿勢，任由凜月環抱著自己。凜月得以繼續偎依在他身上，順勢把臉埋在泉的頸肩處，鼻間嗅到雨水和草木的氣息。  
“那是因為我在等小瀨來陪我睡覺嘛~”  
“等等、好癢……不要向我耳朵吹氣！”  
泉被他呼吸的氣息弄得忍不住顫抖了一下，下意識想躲開凜月的臉，凜月不甘心地反把泉按倒在地。本來只想作弄泉一下，沒想到看見身下的蛇妖睜大眼睛，臉上微紅的慌張表情，凜月忽然心動了一下。  
雖然是看過無數次的這張臉，卻仍然是百看不厭。  
他覆在泉身上，慢慢俯下身吻了一下泉柔軟的嘴唇。  
蜻蜓點水的輕輕一吻之後，凜月還覺得意猶未盡，等看清泉的表情，發現對方也是一樣帶著期待的眼神看著自己，凜月便大膽地繼續親吻。  
唇舌糾纏之間，兩人不知滿足地索取對方的津液，唇間發出嘖嘖的水聲，空氣中悄然帶上了一絲曖昧的氣息。被凜月的舌頭反復舔吮，泉的身體不住發抖，呼吸也開始急促，雙手抓住凜月的肩膀想要推開，然而使不出力氣，又被凜月的雙手捧著臉無法躲避，只能從喉嚨間發出含糊的嗚嗚聲。凜月還沒有滿足，繼續執著地舔著泉的舌頭，直到泉癱軟在地不再抵抗，最後又舔了一遍對方的下嘴唇，心滿意足地放開了泉。  
“現在……不行。”  
泉躲避凜月的視線小聲地說道。  
“剛才在外面被泥土弄髒了，身上也有汗……”  
聽見這個意料之外的回答，凜月差點噴了出來。  
“哦？小瀨原來這麼迫不及待想要，不過其實我沒有那個意思啦~”  
下一秒他被羞憤的蛇妖推開，不得不花上一點時間去安撫。

到了夜深，山洞外仍然是濃烟一樣的雨幕。  
凜月和泉沒有其他事情可做，但也不會因此而覺得煩悶，只要可以互相陪伴便沒有再多的渴求，何況雨季一到來的時候，凜月就會被泉要求過不許再上山。  
初次聽見的時候，凜月錯愕得差點以為自己被泉斷絕了關係，等問清楚後他才明白，山間的路在雨季泥濘難行，尤其是上山的斜坡，遇上大雨時還會有泥土流瀉，泉明白徒步上山的危險，因此不願意讓凜月冒險到來。  
既然不能經常上山，那麼就乾脆在山間住上一段時間好了，這樣反而更合凜月的心意。可惜的是，很快他就便再次被泉趕下山，並被命令等待下一次放晴天才能前來。  
雖然不甘心，但若是白蛇下山來找他的話，凜月内心自然也是不無擔心，於是在約定好相見以後，凜月便依依不捨地暫時離開了蛇妖棲息的森林，下山。  
至於之後的幾天，他如何在思念和寂寞中悶悶不樂，自然是無須再提。

***

今晚凜月原本睡得很安穩，但是到了半夜，或許是因為沒有拉上房間的門，朦朧中的凜月感覺到風拂過臉上的觸感，是庭院的風從廊下吹進了房間，舒適的涼意和一股熟悉的氣味讓他清醒過來。  
這味道有點像花香，又像他平時經常聞到的森林中的青草氣息，不過片刻，枕邊便多了一個黑色身影。凜月憑著本能沒有感覺到危險，因為他嗅到了對方身上另一股熟悉的氣味。  
是泉的氣息。  
來者沒有說話，坐在凜月身邊俯下身，隨著衣物摩擦的一陣窸窣聲，灼熱的氣息逐漸貼近凜月的臉，嘴唇上傳來了熟悉的溫熱觸感。  
意識一半還在夢中的凜月顧不上驚訝，已經本能地感覺到驚喜。一直思念的對象此時會出現在身邊，想必這是自己的夢境吧。  
久未見面，想不到會在夢中相會。  
剛才的那股香氣愈發強烈。沒有想到會有這樣令自己高興的夢，凜月乾脆放任自己享受泉的親吻。碰觸到泉的舌尖時，凜月完全清醒了過來，記憶中泉從來沒有如此主動獻吻，不過一個吻的時間，凜月已經感覺到全身戰慄般的興奮。  
等凜月終於放開泉，對方伏在凜月胸膛上輕輕喘氣。藉著門外的月光，凜月依稀辨認出泉的輪廓。  
不同於平時素色的衣物，他身上是繡有大片的藍紫和黑色花紋的服裝，長長的下擺和腰間帶一直垂到腳下，明明是冷調的色彩，穿在他身上卻像蝴蝶一樣艷麗，輕易就能蠱惑人心，就像過去曾經在人類市鎮上見過的花魁道中，盛裝打扮的妖媚花魁一樣。  
但即使是再美艷的花魁，在凜月眼中也比不上眼前的泉吸引。  
他最想念的蛇妖，此時化身為蝴蝶出現在自己身邊。觸感如此真實，究竟是現實還是他的夢境，這些都已經不重要了。  
“小瀨……真的是小瀨嗎？”  
“嗯。”  
伏在凜月身上的泉小聲但順從地應了一聲。凜月捧著他的臉，愛憐地輕輕吻了一下嘴唇。  
“小瀨是因為太想念我，所以來見我了嗎？”  
“……嗯。”  
原來如此，那麼這真是個不錯的美夢了。  
泉儘管老實回答了，卻把臉埋在凜月胸膛不願抬起頭，凜月原本以為他在撒嬌，本想逗弄他一番，沒想到泉的腦袋一路往下，溫暖的手不過一會便熟練地探到凜月的下半身，順勢解開凜月的腰帶，然後摸索到凜月的性器。  
“——唔，小瀨！嗯……”  
敏感的下身突然被碰觸，凜月慌張地叫出聲來，雖然已經有過數不盡的親密接觸，他還是被泉這樣大膽而直接的行為驚到，不由得瞪大眼睛，但在他說話或是反應之前，下半身早已誠實地對愛撫的動作作出了反應。  
泉用手上下摩擦一會，等手中的性器變硬，伸出舌頭開始舔弄前端，不時抬頭去看凜月的反應。濕潤溫暖的舌頭舔過龜頭，然後順著棒身從下往上舔弄，像品嘗美食一樣仔細和執著，唾液的水聲和呼吸聲充滿了整個房間。  
平常那個在纏綿時表現害羞的蛇妖，現在出現在夢中向他求歡，還主動地用唇舌服侍，有如最奢侈的願望突然成真，凜月控制不住興奮，生理和心理上的快感讓他感覺血液直衝腦門，最近不能和泉相見的日子，他沒有心思去解決下半身的需要，少許久違的刺激就足夠讓他失去理智。再這樣下去的話，不用多久他就會釋放在泉的手和口中。  
“小瀨……舔那裡，對……唔、哈……再快一點……”  
既然這是夢的話。他也沒有什麼需要顧忌了。  
下身性器在泉的舔弄和撫摸下已經完全挺起，泉把前端全部含入口中，細心用舌頭和嘴唇吮吸，剩下的部份則反復用手摩擦。因為羞恥，泉在過去總是不願經常用嘴為凜月做這樣的事，但這次他卻比過去更加賣力，手和嘴的動作都沒有停下，噗嗤、噗嗤的水聲一直沒有斷絕過，把棒身的每一處都仔細舔遍了，又對著最敏感的龜頭來回愛撫，因為快感而吐出的愛液也全部被泉嚥下。  
下半身傳來快要爆炸的舒爽快感，凜月咬緊牙關，一邊伸手去撫摸泉的頭髮，偶爾挺動下身在泉的口中戳動，柱身凸起的青筋被舌頭反復舔著，龜頭抵在泉的上顎來回摩擦，有幾次差點戳進泉的喉嚨，泉發出嗚嗚的聲音，口腔一下子收縮，意想不到的刺激讓凜月不禁低聲呻吟，無意間看見泉的口角有吞嚥不下的唾液流下，反射出微弱的光芒，更忍耐不住了。  
“唔啊……啊、小瀨，這樣我，很快要射了……”  
凜月緊皺眉頭，好不容易忍住了想射出來的衝動，卻見臥在自己身上的泉下身不住扭動，不由得內心偷笑。  
“我讓小瀨也舒服一下吧。”  
“——唔！？嗯……”  
凜月的膝蓋剛好抵在泉的腰間，輕輕向著泉的下身位置頂弄不過幾下，泉便渾身顫抖，只是口中還含著性器無法說話，又被凜月的手按住腦袋，只能抬頭看著凜月得意的笑容，喉嚨中發出含糊幾聲對凜月的惡作劇表示抗議，這樣也不過是更加煽動了凜月的興奮而已。  
“好了，小瀨……我想進去了，可以吧？”  
“……讓我來。”  
終於吐出了凜月的性器，泉喘著氣小聲說道。月光下他的臉滿是紅暈，淺藍色的眼睛和凜月一樣充滿迷亂的慾望。  
他幾乎是迫不及待地脫掉了衣帶和下身衣物，剛才只不過用嘴為凜月套弄了一會，泉的性器早已經完全勃起，而此時他跨坐在凜月的身上，滿臉迷醉地伸手探向自己的後穴，從一直躺著的凜月的角度看，由下往上看到的這副景象可謂讓他難忘，沒被撫慰的性器開始脹得發痛。  
“……哈啊、啊、嗯……”  
泉伸出手指為自己的後穴擴張幾下，口中已經溢出了呻吟。  
“小瀨，我已經忍不住了……”  
“等等，小熊君……”  
泉扶著凜月完全挺起的性器，對準後穴慢慢坐了下去。被唾液完全潤濕的凜月的性器輕易地沿著穴口一點點進入，後穴在被撐開的同時也緊緊咬住了凜月的下身，蠕動的內壁也緊貼著性器不放。不過剛剛進入就受到這樣熱情的歡迎，只怕不消片刻他就要被吸乾了。  
“嗚哇、啊啊、哈啊……啊啊！”  
或許是因為騎乘的姿勢比平時更深入，性器剛剛全部沒入後穴，泉便尖叫著往後仰起頭。  
“唔……小瀨，太久沒做，所以比平時咬得更緊了……”  
“啊、哈啊、嗯，唔……”  
跨坐在凜月身上的蛇妖顧不上回答他，開始上下挺動腰身，此時他上身的衣裳仍然完好，下身卻是赤裸一覽無遺，前面的性器隨著動作一上一下地晃動，龜頭不斷流下粘稠的透明愛液。這個大膽的姿勢似乎讓泉比平時更興奮，但因為羞恥，他用手捂住嘴，努力想掩蓋口中溢出的呻吟。凜月什麼也思考不了，溫暖銷魂的後穴緊緊包裹著，貪婪地仿佛想要榨乾他。  
“小瀨、舒服嗎，舒服的話就、不要忍耐……”  
剛才在泉的口中被舔弄了一陣，下身早已經有了射精的衝動，為了讓泉也一起享受快感，凜月握住泉的性器上下套弄，順著愛液的潤滑，動作更加順暢。過度的刺激讓蛇妖發出尖叫，腰身無力地任由凜月一下又一下地頂弄，滿臉情慾緋紅色的他只能哀求地看著凜月。  
“小熊君，小熊、君……不要、啊啊……”  
“小瀨……坦誠一點，舒服的話就、說出來……”  
“啊啊、哈啊，舒服……”  
紫黑色的性器在被完全撐開的穴口一進一出，整根沒入又迅速地抽出少許，這淫穢的一幕讓凜月忍不住也開始挺動下身，由下向上一下又一下地撞擊泉的後穴。抽送的動作更加深入，泉已經無法說話，只能隨著身體一上一下而發出無意義的呻吟。  
感覺到後穴一陣又一陣不規則的蠕動，凜月知道泉的高潮快要到來，而他自己也再也忍耐不了，在無視泉尖叫的制止下，加快挺動下身的動作。  
“小瀨，小瀨、小瀨……唔，啊、啊……”  
“啊、哈啊、啊啊啊——”  
泉仰起頭，發出一陣高聲嬌喘，一邊承受著凜月在體內爆發出的灼熱精液，下身也在凜月的腹部斷續射出一股又一股的白濁，然後癱倒在凜月身上。等高潮時滅頂的快感過去，兩人都暫時沒有說話，寂靜的房間中充滿兩人還未平復的急促呼吸聲。久違的快感過於強烈，凜月還沉浸在餘韻之中，但他還沒有滿足，撐起身抱著泉又開始纏綿的親吻。  
泉順從地抱住凜月的肩背，任由凜月的手在自己身上遊走，撫摸腰身和胸前的兩點，又不安份地揉捏臀部，連帶高潮後的後穴再次敏感地縮緊。  
等凜月終於放開泉的舌頭，還留在蛇妖體內的性器又有了反應，他改而去舔弄泉的脖子和耳垂。  
“小瀨今天特別主動……很舒服吧？再來一次……”  
“……不要問……”  
“小瀨剛才叫得很好聽，還主動騎上來……”  
“……笨蛋，不要再說了！”  
凜月知道泉不會拒絕自己，故意壞心眼地在他脖子上輕輕咬了一下，身下的泉瞬間叫了出來，全身猛烈地顫抖了一下。  
“小瀨，叫這麼大聲可以嗎？兄長他們可能會醒來喔？”  
“……笨蛋小熊君，我要走了！”  
不知道是羞恥還是生氣，蛇妖竟真的掙脫凜月的環抱，作勢要轉身離開。凜月慌忙抱住泉的腰身，然後順勢把他撲倒在地上。被按住的蛇妖無法動彈，不甘心地轉過頭盯著凜月，一邊扭動身體想要逃跑。為了讓他乖乖安份下來，伏在他身上的凜月一隻手順著泉的腹部往下，握住已經發洩過一次的性器。  
“唔啊、小熊君！哈啊……”  
“小瀨下身都變成這個樣子了，逃出去被人看見了的話怎麼辦？”  
凜月故意在泉的耳邊小聲說道，不過片刻，原本還在抱怨的泉已經說不出話了，只能顫抖著，隨著下身性器被凜月愛撫而呻吟。  
“啊嗯，小熊君……”  
“怎樣？要停下來嗎，小瀨？”  
“不要……”  
“那要怎麼樣？”  
“……繼續……”  
轉過頭背對著凜月，泉強忍著羞恥地小聲說道。  
“小瀨不說清楚的話，我是不會知道的喔？”  
“快點、進來……小熊君的，肉棒……進來後面……”  
說到最後他的聲音已經小得幾乎聽不見，凜月也沒有繼續逗弄他，因為他自己也即將忍不住了，迫不及待地扶著自己的性器就抵上泉的後穴。  
“小瀨，屁股抬高一點……”  
現在泉趴在地上，只有對著凜月的後穴高高抬起，凜月強忍著衝動耐心地插入，不過一半他已經感受到溫熱的後穴緊緊收縮，熱烈地纏著自己的性器不放，直到滾燙的性器整根沒入，順著之前射出的精液到達後穴最深一點，泉終於忍不住高聲呻吟出來，後穴也因為快感不住顫抖抽搐。  
“啊！！嗚哇啊、啊、啊……不要、哈啊，啊……”  
“嗚啊、好緊……小瀨……”  
極少嘗試的後背位，正好可以刺激到後穴的最深處，被堅硬的性器反復頂著研磨敏感的地方，從泉的反應就能知道此時他的快感有多強烈，忘記了羞恥只能大聲喘叫。雖然已經射過一次，凜月感覺自己堅持不了多久就會被再次吸乾，性器根部被穴口纏著，前端龜頭又被最深處的小嘴咬著不放。被這樣的快感折磨得頭皮發麻，凜月閉著眼睛咬牙忍耐挺動下身，扶著泉的腰向著最深處小幅度地快速抽插。  
“嗯啊……好、深……啊、哈啊，啊……”  
蛇妖呼吸急促，聲音被凜月的動作撞擊得斷斷續續，幾乎說不出完整的話，只能癱軟在地上承受下身的頂撞，凜月更加興奮，雙手反復撫摸著蛇妖的臀部，手指故意劃過含住肉棒的後穴邊緣，隨即感受到後穴反射性地縮緊。  
“唔啊、啊……小瀨，好敏感……”  
“不要、啊啊，要、死了、啊啊！”  
腰身和臀部碰撞發出短促的啪啪聲，每一下衝撞都讓蛇妖發出呻吟，聲音既像痛苦又像歡愉，顯然已經接近快感極限。跪在他身後的凜月喘著氣，兩手扶著泉的臀部頂弄，直到突然被痙攣的後穴收縮咬緊，身下的蛇妖再一次發出尖叫，然後癱軟在地上顫抖，前方一直沒有得到愛撫的性器被刺激到又射了出來。  
意料不及的強烈快感襲來，凜月好不容易忍住射精的衝動，停下動作讓泉得以稍作休息。  
“好厲害……小瀨，但是我還沒夠呢~”  
沒有發洩的性器還留在泉的體內，享受著高潮過後後穴的蠕動和吮吸，凜月的興奮完全沒有平息，他慢慢地抽出下身性器，然後讓臥在地上的蛇妖轉過身來面對自己。原本佔據後穴的碩物一下子抽出，接連經歷兩次高潮的身體敏感到了極點，泉再一次發出哭叫一樣的呻吟。渾身無力躺在地上目光迷蒙地看著凜月，赤裸的下身遍佈白濁液。  
凜月伏在他身上，迫不及待地脫去泉上身仍然完好的衣物，低頭咬住一邊的乳首。敏感的身體被輕輕碰觸已經劇烈的顫抖，泉抱著凜月的脖子，口中不時溢出略帶沙啞的呻吟聲。  
“小熊、君，啊啊、夠，夠了……不要……”  
“我還想，再要小瀨……好久不見，我還不夠……”  
也許是凜月的撒嬌奏效了，泉終於不再作聲，雙手環抱他的肩背任由他繼續身上的動作。凜月也明白戀人的體力，但是既然得到了默許，他也不再顧忌，愛憐地吻了一下泉的嘴唇，手再次移到下身後穴，從剛才開始他的忍耐已經到了極限。察覺到凜月的動作，泉順從地伸開雙腿，還在流淌著精液的後穴展現在凜月面前。  
“小瀨，明天腳要合不上了喔？”  
“笨蛋……都是小熊君的錯……”  
儘管動作上再順從，被凜月的話語逗弄，蛇妖還是滿臉通紅地躲避凜月取笑的目光。凜月也沒有開玩笑的閒暇，兩隻手指直接沒入擴張，熟練地探到最敏感的一點，一邊用手撫慰自己脹得發痛的下身。  
“啊啊！哈啊、啊，小、熊君，快點、進來……”  
被帶著鼻音的呻吟聲催促引誘下，凜月忘乎所以，草草地完成了擴張便把蛇妖的雙腿高高折起到胸前，讓後穴抬高對著自己，然後急切地把性器推了進去。  
就著體重的壓迫，後穴最深的地方被毫不留情地佔據，蛇妖受不住仰起頭呻吟，臉上滿是薄汗和因為興奮而流下的淚水。凜月被這副誘人的表情煽動起欲望，在抽動腰部的同時興奮地握住泉已經射出兩次的性器。  
“小瀨、自己來……可以吧？”  
身下的泉被快感沖昏了頭腦無法思考，順從地摸著自己半勃起的性器上下搓動，愛液讓動作發出了淫穢的水聲。雙腿張開迎合著凜月的動作，還主動撫摸自己的性器，凜月的視線盯著他的這副模樣移不開，明明是第二次卻感覺快堅持不住了，只好咬著牙用下身去頂弄泉的敏感點。  
泉的叫聲漸漸沙啞卻愈來愈大，和平時因為羞恥而極力壓抑不同，仿佛已經完全沉醉在快感中，雙頰潮紅，嘴角流下沒來得及吞下的唾液。凜月大口喘氣，額上的汗滴在泉的肩上，他已經沒有空餘去理會這些，性器被蠕動的內壁緊纏著不放，仿佛下身快要融化在泉的體内。  
後穴又是一陣不規則的抽搐，即將高潮的泉仰起頭，摟住凜月的脖子索吻。凜月低頭吻住他的嘴唇，隨即感覺後穴的縮緊，一波又一波的快感讓他再也忍不住，堅硬發燙的下身一下子挺入到後穴深處, 律動幾下便射在了最深處。幾乎是同時泉僵起身體，被體內液體的灼熱刺激得再次射了出來，呻吟聲全部被封在口中，只能被凜月壓在身下無聲地顫抖著身體。  
等漫長的絕頂過去，凜月躺倒在泉身邊滿足得不想動彈，而泉仍然是雙腿張開的姿勢癱倒在被窩中，下身到處是兩人射出的液體，瀰漫淫穢的氣味。雖然自己盡興了，但對泉來說也許負擔太大了，凜月本想起身為他清潔下身的污穢，沒料到蛇妖慢慢地翻起身來，又趴在凜月身前。隨著他的動作，下身和後穴中又有少許液體滴落。  
凜月不知所措地看著泉的動作，感覺自己再次口乾舌燥，不得不尷尬地移開視線。再繼續下去的話，泉的身體要……正當他準備開口的時候，下身突然感覺被溫暖濕潤的感覺包圍，像品嘗美味一樣，蛇妖用靈巧的舌頭，細心把性器上殘留的白濁舔得乾乾淨淨，然後終於放開了凜月差點又要抬頭的下身，最後他舔著自己的嘴唇，抬頭看著凜月的臉仿佛十分滿意地笑了。  
甜美的折磨。凜月覺得自己的理性再次岌岌可危。  
“小瀨……這種引誘人的技巧是在哪裡學來的？”  
不過既然這是他的夢，這些便不再重要了，夢中的話，實現那麼一兩個貪心的願望也不是那麼奇怪的事了。  
朦朧夜色中，凜月再次伸手抱住了自己化身為蝶的戀人。

\---

被門外的婉轉鳥聲喚醒，凜月一睜眼，才發現昨夜是個美夢。仍殘留著睡意的頭腦中最先浮現的是惋惜。  
房間中仍然只有他一個，被窩中也是一片乾淨沒有留下任何痕跡，仿佛昨晚真的只有一隻蝴蝶翩然入夢，又無聲消失。究竟是自己太思念以致夜有所夢，還是真的在夢中相遇，一切都無從探究。而且夢愈是美好，愈讓人留戀渴望。  
凜月躺回被窩，又想起送給蛇妖的蛹，現在應該已經早早羽化了吧。  
若不早點前往的話，他早就被寂寞害得悶悶不樂了。  
所幸雨季已經將近結束，在接連幾天的大雨過去以後，凜月又迫不及待地踏上了入山的道路。  
雖然他和泉不過七八天不見，但嘗過了一日三秋的滋味，凜月上山後便順理成章地又留下住了幾天。

“蝴蝶？說好看的話確實好看，可惜羽化以後不過一會就飛走了，現在也不知道到了哪裏。”  
難得乖乖躺在凜月懷中的泉把玩著戀人帶來的人間村落買來的幾顆晶石，漫不經心地回答凜月的話。  
蝴蝶的壽命極短，羽化後漂亮的模樣只能維持到交配期以後一段短暫時間，很快便會香消玉殞。身爲妖怪的凜月對生命轉瞬即逝的無常，只有一絲淡然的惋惜，除此以外也沒有再作多想。  
一說到蝴蝶，他反而想起了不久前那個令人回味的美夢。  
“說起來，前幾天我也夢到了一隻蝴蝶，美得不像是人間之物。”  
蛇妖聽完他的話沒有說話，臉色不悅地看了他一眼。  
“哼……幾天不見，已經見異思遷了？”  
“怎麼可能，我夢到的是小瀨化成蝴蝶來和我幽會呢，真是個纏綿的美夢~”  
凜月故作懷念地感慨，下一秒懷中的蛇妖誇張地顫抖了一下，瞪大眼睛看著凜月，臉色顯而易見地開始變紅。  
“怎麼……小熊君……”  
他的聲音愈來愈小，到最後乾脆轉過頭不敢再和凜月對視，只是從背後仍能看見耳朵一片泛紅。本來的凜月瞬間理解了發生了什麼，半分詫異半分驚喜地笑著從背後抱住他。  
“原來小瀨也有做過這樣的夢？不如來和我說說吧，反正時間還有很長~”  
轉瞬即逝的蝶影，眼前纏綿的溫存，究竟哪一個是現實哪一個又是夢？  
這個念頭在酒吞童子的腦中一閃而過，在恍惚的思緒中，他放任自己繼續沉醉，吻住了蛇妖柔軟的嘴唇。

End


End file.
